Whumptober Prompt 1: Shaky Hands
by SaturnSpaceSquid
Summary: WARNING THIS TAKES PLACE RIGHT AFTER MIRACLE QUEEN! Chloe knows she shouldn't have done what she did, she doesn't know how to handle her emotions and she just can't understand why things don't go her way. When things become uncontrollable, Marinette appears and somehow makes her problems disappear for a little while.


Chloe looks between her parents, their smiles and the look of love in their eyes is something she wanted her whole childhood, yet now that it was happening it made her enraged. She yelled in frustration before storming past them and up to her room. None of this was fair, she could've had what she wanted this whole time, but now things weren't going how she wanted.

She begins to pick up different objects and throw them around her room, continuously yelling out curses and her frustrations. Why couldn't anything she planned go her way? Even when her plans were arranged the way she wanted they never felt genuine, she just wanted people to love her for who she was, but she also didn't want to get hurt anymore.

Chloe paused as she spotted the homemade Queen Bee costume on the floor, the one her and Sabrina use while playing. She stomped over, picking up the stretchy fabric and attempted to rip it. When the fabric refused to tear she grabbed a pair of scissors and started cutting and tearing until there were scraps of yellow and black fabric all over the floor. Her eyes began to sting as she sunk to the floor, picking up some of the pieces.

She needed to talk to Ladybug, she didn't really mean what she said, she was just so frustrated and no one had ever taught her how to deal with frustration or really with any of her emotions. She picked up her phone and looked at her contacts, noticing how few she actually had when it came to real friends. She considered calling Sabrina, but decided against that when another name caught her eye.

She let out a small whimper as she clicked on the call button. It had been a while since they talked and she began to wonder if they were even friends anymore.

"Chloe?" Chloe chuckled shakily, relieved he had even picked up his phone. "Chloe, are you okay?"

"Adrien…" Chloe let out another small sob before putting the phone down, breathing deeply to control herself. After a few seconds she put the device back to her ear. "Chloe, are you still there?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. Adrien I need…I need to talk with Ladybug…" She felt ashamed for talking about this, Adrien must have seen the news, he must hate her, he has to know what she did, there's no way he doesn't know.

"Chloe, are you sure you're okay?" Adrien asks after a moment of silence. Chloe can feel herself losing control again, she needs to be quick.

"I'm fine, can you just ask that Alya girl if she has a way to contact Ladybug?" She says a little too sharply. She sighs again. "Please?"

"Sure, Chloe. You know, if you aren't okay you can talk to me about it right?" Chloe laughs lightly.

"Thanks, Adrien." She hung up before he could even say goodbye.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

Chloe was on her way to class before Alya approached her in the locker room and stopped her, a glare piercing through Chloe.

"Adrien said you wanted to talk to Ladybug. What I want to know is why you think you even have the right to ever speak to Ladybug again?" Alya crosses her arms, the glare still there.

Chloe felt anger boiling up even though she knew Alya was right. "It's none of your business why I want to talk to her. Just tell her to meet me at the Eiffel tower tomorrow." Alya looks both angry and amused.

"No, Chloe. I'm not going to tell Ladybug anything. I don't know if you remember this, but I was there when you attacked Ladybug. I saw the aftermath and I saw the news recording of the part of the fight I don't remember. You betrayed Ladybug, you betrayed Paris. I'm not going to let you hurt her again or anyone again, so I'm saying no, you won't be seeing Ladybug." Chloe could feel despair crushing her as she stared at Alya.

Alya scoffed before she walked out of the locker room, leaving Chloe all by herself. Chloe could feel a sudden chill spread through her body as it trembled. No, she can't break down at school, that's unacceptable. She walked towards the back of the room and sat on the floor against the lockers as she felt herself suffocating.

She couldn't breathe, her vision went fuzzy and blurry with tears. This was ridiculous, she had thought all of this before, why was she freaking out? She felt like she was out of her body, unable to control herself she kept hyperventilating and shaking. She stared at her hands and how they quivered, before clenching them into fists, feeling the frustration boost her anxiety.

Suddenly a door opened loudly and there was a sound of running and muttering about being late. Chloe tried to cover her mouth so she couldn't be heard by the passing girl, but it was too late.

Marinette peeked around the corner with worry etched on her face until she saw Chloe, the worry turning to confusion. Chloe put her face in her hands, hoping Marinette would just leave her alone and pretend this didn't happen, and at first it seemed like Marinette considered that option, before she slowly approached Chloe.

"Chloe?" Chloe tried curling in on herself tighter, her numb hands holding her legs to her chest. Chloe can feel Marinette sit next to her and she flinches.

"Chloe, you need to breathe…" Marinette says in a hushed voice as she reaches out and puts a hand on her arm. Chloe nearly cries at the physical affection, even if it's from someone she doesn't really like. Marinette softly rubs Chloe's arm as she continues talking, but Chloe can't focus on that, because she's too focused on the comforting feeling she gets from Marinette.

Chloe eventually pulls her face from her hands as she looks at Marinette, suddenly extremely embarrassed as she realizes how sweaty her hands are and how puffy her eyes probably look. Marinette still looks unsure, but she offers a small smile.

"Are you okay now? I didn't know you had anxiety." Marinette says in a normal voice, a hint of guilt in her voice. Chloe nods, trying to find her voice, her body still shaking slightly.

"I know you don't like me that much, if at all." Marinette starts. "But if you need someone to talk to about this stuff, you can talk to me. I have panic attacks too." Chloe's eyes widen.

"You do? You always seem pretty put together, didn't think you'd have much to be anxious about." Chloe pauses as she realised she just confessed her inner thoughts, Marinette looks at her, surprised.

"I have a lot of stress, I like doing a lot of things at once and sometimes I'm not able to handle it all. I also have a lot of responsibilities that can be really stressful." Marinette smiles at Chloe.

"Do you want to talk about what's making you so anxious?" Chloe looks down and nods.

"I want to talk to Ladybug. I need to tell her how I really feel, that I didn't mean some of the things I said." Chloe looks at Marinette, scared she'll start judging her like everyone else.

Marinette nods and stands up, offering her hand to Chloe. "I can contact her for you. I trust you have good intentions with this so I'm sure she'll agree to see you." Chloe takes Marinette's hand and stands, smiling genuinely.

"Thank you…" Chloe takes out a piece of paper and scribbles something down, before handing it to Marinette. "Give her this when you see her...please." Marinette looks surprised, before nodding and smiling.

"I'm glad we got to talk like this, Chloe."

"I am too…"


End file.
